


Connor has a bad day so Markus and Simon take care of him

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: And by take care of I mean suck his dick





	Connor has a bad day so Markus and Simon take care of him

It was pouring rain. Connor walked home in the dark, soaked to the skin. It had been a week of dead ends and bad leads, and he was tired and getting cold. Usually, the feeling didn't even register but he was so unhappy and the chill was annoying him. To make it worse, he knew Markus would be spending the night with Simon. Connor sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to ward off the rain.

\-------

He let himself into the apartment, dripping on the carpet. He could hear Markus and Simon conversing quietly in Markus’s bedroom. A momentary twinge of jealousy seized him. He shook it off. Made his way down the hall.

The doorway to the bedroom was open. Soft light spilled into the hallway. Connor trudged by dejectedly.

“Connor?” It was Markus. Connor paused. Retraced his steps until he was standing in the bedroom doorway.

Markus and Simon were lounging in bed, both nude. They seemed to have been idly talking about something. Connor felt worse, remembering how effortlessly they interacted. The glances, slight smiles, like some kind of secret language. The way they seemed always in contact, even if it was just the tips of their fingers brushing together…

“Aw babe, you look miserable. What’s wrong? Why are you all wet?” Asked Markus.

“It’s raining. I’m just cold.” Said Connor. He didn’t want to intrude.

“Come here, let us take care of you.” Markus rolled away from Simon, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Connor hesitated.

“Please?” Asked Simon, crawling behind Markus and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Connor really wanted someone to make him feel better. He left the doorway and crossed the room.

——

Markus and Simon gently undressed him, putting his soaked clothes aside. Connor shivered, still freezing. They pulled him into bed, snuggling up to him, their bodies warm against his.

Connor sank back into the bed, realizing how grateful he was to be off his feet at last. Markus put an arm around him, and Connor cuddled up to him.

“Poor thing…” murmured Simon, taking Connor’s hand. “You’re freezing.” He kissed his fingers. Connor looked up at him. Simon leaned down and kissed his lips, lightly.

Connor felt Markus's arm, wrapped around his waist. Simon's lips against his. He reached up and put his free hand in the back of Simon's neck, pulling him closer. Simon leaned into him readily, fingers trailing down Connor's chest.

Markus was letting his hand wander, slowly sliding it down the inside of Connor's thigh. Simon's fingers were brushing his stomach, moving lower until he could stroke Connor's dick.

Connor took a breath as Simon pulled away from him. With his free hand, Simon ran his fingers over Connor's lips, and along his throat. Connor felt Markus kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling Simon's hand working his shaft, the other trailing down his chest. Connor felt himself starting to get hard.Simon took him in his mouth, running his hands up Connor's stomach. Connor sighed and moaned softly. He felt Markus pull him even closer. His lips met Connor's. 

Someone's hands were exploring him further, gently spreading his ass cheeks apart. Connor let himself lose track of who's hands were where and relaxed completely against the pillows. A finger began to circle his asshole. Simon was sucking him hard. Connor let himself moan again as someone pushed a finger into him and started massaging him. He was breathing hard, trying not to squirm too much.

"Do you like that? Is that good?" Whispered Markus, nuzzling against Connor's cheek.

"Oh God, yes..." Gasped Connor. Simon was deep throating his dick. Markus introduced a second finger, stretching him a bit. Connor felt himself shaking, he couldn't help it. He could feel himself building toward climax. Connor bit his lip, trying to hold back as long as possible.

Someone took his balls in their hand, gently stroking them. Connor gasped, moaning.

"I can't take it much longer." Connor panted. "I want to cum."

"Just a little longer, babe. I know you can do it." Said Markus.

Connor tried to hold back as Markus pushed his fingers deeply into him, sliding them along his prostate. Connor writhed, breathing hard.

"I can't do it." moaned Connor. He was on the edge of orgasm.

"Alright, babe. Cum for me." Whispered Markus.

Connor felt his whole body tense as he climaxed. His knees were shaking. He fell back a moment later, completely relaxed. He felt Simon pull away. Connor snuggled against Markus, as Simon flopped down next to him again.

Connor just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

"I'm... Really tired..." 

"Rest now." Said Simon, laying his head on Connor's chest. "Go to sleep."

Connor shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
